


let's raise the woof

by princessoftheworlds



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fluff, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Jack takes his boyfriend to the park.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	let's raise the woof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackdaw816](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/gifts).



> For Zoe, because I love you, you deserve this, and because I spend all time begging for werewolf!Ianto.
> 
> Yes, the title is a dog pun. Yes, it makes no sense for this fic. No, I won't change it.
> 
> Here's is my Halloween werewolf!Ianto contribution for y'all.

Bronwen, one of their neighbors, stops Jack as he climbs the stairs towards their flat. 

“Have you and Ianto adopted a dog?” she asks curiously. “I’ve been hearing strange woofs and scrabbling sounds from your flat all day. Keep in mind that our shared wall is actually very thin.” 

She winks at him, only further confirming Ianto’s suspicion that she’s gotten an earshot of their bedroom activities daily since they moved into this new building several months ago.

Jack shoots her a quizzical look, shaking his head. “No. Ianto and I work all day; we wouldn’t be able to care for a pet.” 

“That’s a pity,” Bronwen replies, brow furrowing. Still, she proceeds down the elevator as she had been going when she’d spotted Jack.

Jack knows exactly what - or rather  _ who  _ \- she heard inside their flat, so he hurries down the hallway and unlocks their flat door with a jingle of keys. He’s treated to a sight that makes his heart swell warmly in his chest.

A hulking dark-furred creature waits politely before the couch, clever blue eyes trained keenly on him. His fluffy tail is arced out on the carpet beside him, and as Jack steps further inside the flat, it lifts and wags briefly. The wolf trots forward.

“Hey!” says Jack, kneeling down to scratch behind the wolf’s ear. The wolf only cocks his head so that Jack can sink more of his fingers into the thick fur, massaging and scritching wherever he can reach. “How was your day?”

The wolf’s eyes narrow as he huffs disdainfully. If he had eyebrows, he’d be raising them, but that’s the tradeoff of Ianto’s lupine form - he loses his heavily expressive eyebrows. 

Ianto nods towards the door, which Jack has left partially open behind him. It could be an indication for Jack to shut the door, but one look at Ianto’s lofted tail tells Jack that Ianto’s tired of being cooped up inside all day.

It’s not that Jack likes leaving his boyfriend alone all day at home in the few days that he’s stuck in his lupine form every full moon, but the Hub is no place for a werewolf who is more like a puppy than a vicious beast, and Ianto can’t go roaming the streets of Cardiff alone. So their flat is where he stays. Luckily, this new flat is a lot bigger than Ianto’s old one.

“Fine, fine.” Jack sighs. “I’ll take you to the park like I said I would, but you have to promise that you’ll leave the squirrels alone this time. And no barking at the poodles, no matter how much John has scarred them for you.”

Ianto pants happily, tongue lolling out, tail dropping to the carpet with a heavy  _ thump.  _ As Jack reaches for the leash they “use” - a pretense Ianto despises but that has featured in some of their bedroom activities occasionally, Ianto pushes the door open wider with his snout, padding around until he’s eyeing Jack expectantly.

Is it weird for Jack that a few days every month his boyfriend turns into a wolf and he has to pretend he has a dog? Yes. Do they make it work? Definitely. And Jack wouldn’t have it any other way.

They walk to the local park, Ianto trotting obediently by Jack’s side. Luckily, they are not stopped by any parents with over enthusiastic children wanting to pet the large dog they see on the street, which would have only served to put Ianto into a bad mood.

Once at the park, Jack guides Ianto to a secluded corner and sits down under the shade of a large leafy tree. Ianto growls at him until he folds his greatcoat into his lap before sitting again. 

The wolf barks softly, padding forward to press his wet nose into Jack’s hand, seeking permission.

“Yes,” replies Jack, chuckling. “Go! Run!”

Ianto barks his reply and takes off across the green grass, becoming a blurry dark streak. Jack leans back on his hands and watches Ianto exhaust all the restless energy he’s had pent up in him the entire day. Eventually, he slows down, drifting nearer and nearer to Jack.

A few minutes later, Ianto’s head whips up as he spots what looks like a squirrel racing towards a tree, but it has already scrambled up into the branches before he can launch towards it. As Ianto turns in a slow circle, he becomes distracted by the heavy swish of his majestic tail and spends several minutes trotting faster and faster, attempting to attack his own tail. He snarls and growls softly when he fails, his tail dancing in and out of his reach.

A familiar boisterous laugh breaks across the silence of the park, and Ianto’s eyes narrow when he realizes that Jack is laughing at him. He bounds towards the man and knocks him over, pressing his shaggy head against Jack’s neck.

Later, a human Ianto will complain that Jack let him shed fur all over the greatcoat, but that is none of current Ianto’s worries as he flops down into Jack’s lap, pinning Jack’s legs to the ground. Still chuckling, Jack winds his fingers back into Ianto’s soft fur. They rest there, enjoying the fading sunlight.

Having a werewolf boyfriend is no stranger than anything else Jack has encountered in Torchwood. He wouldn't trade Ianto, human or wolf, for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik). I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.


End file.
